falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falconeye Review 23: Super Metroid
Alright, time for Samus to head off into the 16-Bit world with Super Metroid for the Super Nintendo. And before I begin, I just wanna say, this is my favorite 2D Metroid game, and my second favorite Metroid game period. Right after Metroid Prime. Plot Just after Samus delivered the baby metroid to the space colony, she gets a distress signal and heads back. Upon arrival, she finds that the whole colony has been wiped out. Though the baby Metroid is still safe. Until.... Ridley? But... well... it turns out Ridley survived his encounter with Samus in Metroid and has brought all the space pirates back to Zebeth. Why? Because Mother Brain is back. Ridley kiddnapps the baby Metroid and escapes to Zebeth. Samus follows and finds that Ridley also cloned Kraid (who is a lot bigger compared to the original), and has a new ally called Phantoon. She eventually defeats Ridley, only to find out that the baby metroid is gone. She goes back to Torian, where she finds out the baby was exposed to Beta rays and has multiplied. She eventually finds a room full of sand, when a giant metroid lunges out and attacks her. It stops at 1 point of energy. It turns out that the Beta Rays caused the baby to grow, and this is what happened. It realizes who Samus is and flees. Upon going farther, you find Mother Brain, whom you defeat the same way as in the original...but... wait...... oh... snap.... Mother Brain came prepared this time with a cyber body and a laser that will zap away Samus' health and is impossible to avoid. It's only when you're about to die that the baby comes and attacks Mother Brain, temporarily paralyzing her. The baby then heals you, but Mother Brain comes to and kills it, but the baby's blood somehow corrupts Samus' arm canon and gives her the best weapon of all, the Hyper Beam. Samus' then not only kills, absolutely massacres Mother Brain and then escapes the exploding planet. Yes, the whole planet explodes. Though, this isn't shown in the game, but her ship is damaged in the explosian and she is forced to crash land, where she is rescued by the Galactic Federation and that's where Other M picks up at. Gameplay Well... non-linearity is back. YES!!! Samus can finally shoot diagonally, and she can now hold on to all of her beams at the same time, as well as stack them up for some pretty cool effects. Anyway, all the previous weapons return, and I'm only mentioning new ones here, so if you want to know the old one, go to my Metroid II review. New Abilities Charge Beam- This allows you to charge up your beams for stronger shots. Missles are still stronger, but they're still stronger than regular shots. Gravity Suit- This gives Samus better protection and lets you travel easier underwater... so... I'm not really sure why it's called the Gravity Suit. Wall Jump- This is probably the most game breaking ability in the game because you only need one wall to perform it. This enables you to get upgrades and abilities a lot sooner than you're supposed to. Grapple Beam- It's pretty much useless with the Wall Jump, but their are some spots where it's mandatory. Gameplay Continued Exploration is back in full force, which some people might not like, but this time you have a map, which makes progression a lot easier, and I'm sure a lot of you were wanting something like this. Good Aspects The bosses are fun, the soundtrack is great, the graphics blow the first two out of the water, the game is fun, and that's all I have to say. Bad Aspects The only problem I have with this game is that.. well... I don't have any problems with this game. It's incredible. The only things I have problems with aren't really worth mentioning. Conclusion This is my favorite 2D Metroid game, and, though I don't think people new to the series should start with this one, once you've played one of the games, this should be the next one. I'll give it an 8/10 with the title of EPIC!!!!!! Next Time, on Metroid Samus is attacked by a parasite and her power suit is stripped from her, causing her to have to steal pieces of it from clones of her, in Metroid Fusion for the GBA.